<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the poor soul who reads this... by Lehoomantrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919963">To the poor soul who reads this...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehoomantrash/pseuds/Lehoomantrash'>Lehoomantrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, I'm new to this, I'm so scared &amp; confused, It is heavily suggested though, MC is naive, No Smut, Okay bye, Other, discord made me do it, fluff kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehoomantrash/pseuds/Lehoomantrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wandered through the laundry room for what felt like hours. Something... Anything. You weren't crazy, you weren't crazy, YOU WEREN'T- It was then you found a small box tucked away in between the dryers. As you took the box &amp; slowly opened it, you found... Journals... A nice little collection of blue, pink, &amp; yellow journals... "Well THIS is something..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanna thank FillyRika (a friend on discord) for encouraging me to write this. I'v been having weird dreams lately &amp; i'v been talking about them on the server, &amp; they convinced me to write a story around them. This is still an ongoing thing, so if things seem weird, or the tags change... Blame Filly I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think you need a vacation buddy."</p><p>You sat in the middle of your bedroom holding your "Spirit-Finder-Upper" to the sky, completely focused on finding something to prove you hadn't gone completely bat shit insane. "You don't understand! This place is haunted by <em>something</em> man, I JUST KNOW IT". Liam shook his head in disapproval, as he sighed impatiently. "You called me over here at almost 1 in the god damn morning, for this? You have reached a new level of sad River". "Shut up!" You shouted. You had been experiencing some odd things ever since you moved into your new apartment. None of it being anything you had ever seen or experienced before. It wasn't like, an odd chill down your spine, or doors opening &amp; closing by themselves. No, you were having odd <em>dreams</em>. Every night, you have an odd dream of being in a vintage style room by a fire place, looking slightly different then what you usually do. The entire time you swear you can hear something, or see someone out of the corner of your eye, but when you stop to listen, or turn to check your surroundings... Nothing. Occasionally you'll have your favorite foods seemingly brought to you by an invisible figure, or swear you heard someone call your name, only to hear nothing.</p><p>Its fucking weird.</p><p>Which is why you were now up at an ungodly hour looking for spirits with your friend Liam shaming you relentlessly, &amp; calling you an idiot. "UGH. That's it. I'm going home so I can sleep. Call me when your ghost friend is ready to come out &amp; say hi". Liam grabbed his coat &amp; stormed out. Of fucking course. "Oh, fine! I'll do this myself. F-ing Liam. Literally no help...". After another 30 min or so, you conclude that your not gonna get anything any time soon, &amp; put the little useless device away. "So much for that...". You sigh, &amp; begin to think. You were NOT just gonna go to bed &amp; let tonight be a waste. "Come on, <em>think </em>River. Where can I check for weird dream haunting ghosts?". You step out of your apartment &amp; begin to walk around the complex. Surely you could look somewhere? "Mmm, no, I can't break into any of the other apartments &amp; check there... This is NOT worth jail time... Hm.". As you wander, you find yourself bumping head first into a door. "OW. SON OF A BITCH. Ooh wait, whats this?". You step back to inspect the door &amp; realize its the door to the laundry room. Perhaps... "Maybe... Just maybe..." You take out your laundry key &amp; slowly open the door. For some reason something felt off... Like you had to be careful of your every movement to avoid awakening something. Once you reach the bottom of the steps, you start rummaging around. You were <strong>positive </strong>there was something. You just had to find it.</p><p>You wandered through the laundry room for what felt like hours. Something... Anything. You weren't crazy, you weren't crazy, YOU WEREN'T- It was then you found a small box tucked away in between the dryers. As you took the box &amp; slowly opened it, you found... Journals... A nice little collection of blue, pink, &amp; yellow journals... "Well THIS is something..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am perfectly sane, thank you very much!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why hello my sweet vanilla rose! You are looking absolutely delicious... With my help of course. Iv been watching you for a while now. I hope that's okay with you darling. I hope you find my home to be of your liking. I can always change things up though if you wish. I must say, i'm delighted I finally get to speak with you. You intrigue me beyond belief. Iv never been so infatuated with anyone before... Oh but where are my manners, i'm Laurence. Its a great pleasure to meet you my love".</p><p>"...What in the holy french fuck nugget?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS BECOMING A THING, I'M AN AUTHOR NOW BITCHES, HERE WE GO. I really need to chill out... But yeah! I'm gonna try to update this regularly... Don't really have a schedule, but I might make one. I don't got much to say... Sooooo, enjoy the chapter I guess???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slowly pick up the first journal &amp; look it over. There isn't even any dust on it. "Odd... Maybe these actually belongs to someone..." You carefully open it to look at the first page. <strong>"If found, please return to apartment number 706 at</strong> <strong>Willtons</strong><strong> Apartments at-" </strong>"Holup... That's <span class="u">my</span> apartment number... The F?" There was <em>no way </em>you really found something. This was crazy. But... "What if..." You shut the book quickly &amp; stuff it back in the box. If you were gonna do this, you couldn't do it here. You quickly pick up the box &amp; make a mad dash back up the stairs. You end up nearly slamming the door you got out of their so fast. You swiftly run to your apartment &amp; fiddle with the keys as you try to lock your bedroom door. After finally getting your hands to stop shacking so you could properly lock the door, you set the box of journals down on your bed &amp; search through your dresser to find the ghost hunting kit you got off amazon one sleepless night. "Come on... AH! Found it! Okay, now to prove i'm not crazy..." You pull out &amp; light the anti ghost candles, &amp; set them on the side table next to your bed. It was time to learn the truth...</p><p>
  <b>I'm so confused. I keep getting weird ass dreams. I'll be in a room, A VERY OLD STYLE VINTAGE ROOM AT THAT, &amp; i'll have this weird, like, invisible butler thing bring me my favorite foods, &amp; tea &amp; shit. I'll also look not like myself. Like i'll look like me, but like not really? Its so weird. Which would be fine, if it hadn't been happening... Every. Single. Damn. Day. Like, the F???-"</b>
</p><p>"HA! I <em>knew</em> I wasn't crazy! This person was getting them too! Oooohh, I am gonna rub this ALL UP IN LIAMS STUPID FACE! Aaagghh, no! Not now River! Focus!"</p><p>
  <b>"No one believes its anything serious when I tell them. I guess their right. I mean, nothing has really happened over it. Maybe i'm just paranoid. Yeah. Yeah i'll be okay. Wow this helped a lot. I should do this more often. Writing in a journal. Its actually kinda therapeutic. And way less expensive than therapy!"</b>
</p><p>"Wait. They just ignore it? No. That can't be right... I should keep reading... Uuugghh, but i'm tired... Mmm. Can't be that late right?"</p><p>
  <strong>5:57 AM</strong>
</p><p>"OOF. That can't be good. I have work in the morning... Yeah, I should sleep..."</p><p>Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hits you. Yeesh, guess you were more tired than you thought... You slip on your PJ's &amp; slip under your covers after putting out the candels, &amp; stuffing the journals underneath your bed. You could look more into this after a good nights sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>You wake up in that snazzy vintage style room again... But your not alone this time.</p><p>"Why hello my sweet vanilla rose! You are looking absolutely delicious... With my help of course. Iv been watching you for a while now. I hope that's okay with you darling. I hope you find my home to be of your liking. I can always change things up though if you wish. I must say, i'm delighted I finally get to speak with you. You intrigue me beyond belief. Iv never been so infatuated with anyone before... Oh but where are my manners, i'm Laurence. Its a great pleasure to meet you my love".</p><p>"...What in the holy french fuck nugget?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAHHHHHH. Okay i'm good. I really need a nap. I'm babysitting my friends kids, &amp; I just... Whatever i'm out. Adieu. 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who the fuck are you!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You shove the box of journals back under the bed. You shouldn't. Wouldn't. Couldn't. So... Why were you grabbing the journals again? Why were you taking the journal back out of the box? Why were you opening the journal to the page you left on? What were you doing???</p>
<p>Surely one tiny peek won't kill you... Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My laptop fucking died, so I had to rewrite this whole chapter. Fuck my life. 🙃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was going on? Who the hell was this? Why was he being so chill &amp; nonchalant about this? Is this the ghost???</p>
<p>"You truly are an odd little day star. Though I suppose that's what I love about you River~"</p>
<p>...What? Okay, this guy was weird. How does he know your name? This is on a whole new level of fucking creepy &amp; strange... "Wh- Okay, what the F is going on?"</p>
<p>"Straight to the point hmm? Oh I can tell your gonna be a dime~."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, get to the damn point man. Just tell me who you are <em>really, </em>why you keep dragging me here, &amp; just... WHAT IS GOING ON?!" This was ridiculous. Who even was this guy? Was this really the so called "ghost" you had been breaking over backwards trying to find? You kept expecting him to be this scary, unorthodox, wandering spirit. You hadn't expected him to look so... So... <b>Handsome. </b>In fact, he was <em>incredibly </em>handsome... Sexy even. He just radiated confidence, swagger, &amp; just pure raw sex appeal in every inch of him. He appeared to be young, somewhere in his 20's, with long dark blue hair tied in a small low-hanging ponytail. He wore a form fitting all black suit with a single white rose attached, that complemented his lean, thin physique beautifully. And his eyes... Oh sweet merciless god, <strong>his eyes.</strong> They were a dark, dark blue. Almost black. And god, were they GORGEOUS. They were like to deep endless oceans, that you just wanted to swim in for hours until your limbs gave away &amp; you drowned. And ya know what? You wouldn't even mind a bit. Everything about him. Hair, eyes, skin, face, body, the confidence that rolled off him in waves... He was perfect...</p>
<p>
  <strong>Too perfect...</strong>
</p>
<p>"Hello~? You know, if you would prefer to come over here &amp; get a better look at me, you can just say it~."</p>
<p>Shit. How long had you been staring? God, your such a weirdo... Wait, what was he just saying? Fuck, you were so busy marveling at how sexy he was, that you forgot to actually listen to what he was saying. DAMMIT. "Huh...? OH. S-sorry!-" Damn, your stuttering. What do? "Um, c-could you repeat everything you just said? I got a b-bit uh... Distracted."</p>
<p>"Hehehehehe. Your adorable you know that? Very well. As I said before, my name is Laurence, I am an angel sent from heavens counsel. My job, is to come down onto earth with a human, so I may protect them, &amp; give them the love &amp; admiration they deserve-"</p>
<p>"Wait, your an angel?" No wonder this guy looked like he was crafted by god himself, he literally was!</p>
<p>"Why yes, molded straight within heaven's gates. I-"</p>
<p>"Hold on, whats heaven like? I wasn't even sure if heaven was really thing myself..."</p>
<p>"...I will get to all that darling, now do stop interrupting me. Now, like I said, in the counsel of angels I am in, its our duty to come down from heaven, go to our designated human, &amp; proceed to do everything in our power to protect them, care for them, &amp; give them the love &amp; admiration they have been lacking. We do this to show them that there are people looking out for them, &amp; that they are loved &amp; appreciated, just like everyone else. Okay, now you may speak."</p>
<p>"So, your basically like my designated guardian? Like, your signed off to someone, &amp; your supposed to pretend that you give a damn?"</p>
<p>"Actually, we get to choose who we watch over. As to why I picked you... Well... You intrigue me."</p>
<p>...What? "...What?"</p>
<p>"When... When I saw you... I just kinda knew. Your quite different from most humans ya know? Your kind, funny, honest, passionate, quite attractive with some improvements..."</p>
<p>...Did he just indirectly call you ugly? You would be offended if you weren't distracted by his beautiful face. Oh wait, shit, hes still talking.</p>
<p>"It was... Refreshing to see such a well rounded genuine human being... Still seemingly untouched by the imperfections in the world. And to think... That you have been through so much of this life's impurities... And just... Walked it off... Its magical to say the least... So seeing you here in front of me now... It almost feels like i'm not even worthy to be near your presence... Aagghh, I apologize. I must have trailed off. Forgive me."</p>
<p>"No no, its okay. Um, thank you. I'm not sure what you see that's so note worthy, but I appreciate it none the less..."</p>
<p>"I mean every word darling. And I hope this isn't too much of me to say, but with some touching up, you look absolutely delicious..."</p>
<p>Again. Indirectly calling you ugly. Wait. Did he just- Ooohh-ho-hooooo kay! "Um... Thank you. And yeah, its fine."</p>
<p>"Oh I am so happy I get to finally speak with you! We aren't aloud to talk with the humans until there deemed ready. But now you are! This is so exciting!"</p>
<p>You can't help but giggle at his adorable mini celebration.</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh you could definitely get used to this.</b>
</p>
<p>You both sit there talking for what felt like hours. You still had so many questions, but those questions could wait for another night. Besides, its not like they really mattered that much. You sit &amp; talk about everything there is to talk about. Movies, books, food, hobbies, anything &amp; everything. This guy. THIS GUY was the "ghost" you were worried about. It was honestly hilarious. And to think, you wanted to try &amp; get <strong>rid </strong>of this guy! Ha!</p>
<p>But still. There is one question that's still really bugging you, that you just can't shake off...</p>
<p>"Hey. I found an odd little box of journals today. The person writing them seemed like they were talking about you..."</p>
<p>"It wasn't. This has been going on for a long time, so it was most likely someone else."</p>
<p>...That was answered quick... Too quick.</p>
<p>"Well... Still. Its weird ya know? I mean, the person even lived in the same apartment i'm in. And the room they described is a lot like the one were-"</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter. If you ask me, you shouldn't bother with them. Its most likely nonsense."</p>
<p>"Well, I dunno. I might still take a look at them-"</p>
<p>"No. There isn't a point. Besides, I wanna be able to teach you about all the things there are to know about this. Trust me, I just want whats best for you. I do really like you River. I just wanna make sure your okay. Just... Forget about them okay? Please."</p>
<p>God, hes looking at you with those beautiful eyes of his. And hes pleading. Oh god, how could you say no to that handsome face?</p>
<p>"I- Alright. I won't."</p>
<p>"Thank you love."</p>
<p>He stands up &amp;- Oh. Oh hes walking towards you. AAAAANNND HES REALLY CLOSE TO YOUR FACE.</p>
<p>"Oh River... My sweet, sweet, vanilla rose... I'm so excited. There is so much I want to teach you. So much I want to show you. <strong>So much i want to do to you.</strong>"</p>
<p>Oh. OH. OKAY, THIS IS FINE. "I- W- well, I um..." Your stuttering. Aw shit. Oh god. Oh fuck. What do??? Hes chuckling. Oh no. Hes getting closer. Aw damn.</p>
<p>"Mmmm~. Another time darling~. For now, you should wake up. You've been asleep for a while now. Wouldn't want you forgetting how to wake up now~."</p>
<p>He takes the single white rose from his suit, &amp; places it behind your ear, gently brushing your cheek as he cups it in his hand, leaning in to whisper in your ear.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Till we meet again my sweet vanilla rose~."</strong>
</p>
<p>Your eyes slowly flutter open, as you wake up. Mmm. That sleep was AMAZING. When was the last time you slept that good? Wait. What time is it?</p>
<p>
  <strong>11:57 AM</strong>
</p>
<p>AH SHIT. ITS BASICALLY NOON. OH GOD, OKAY, WHAT DO??? Wait. Its Sunday. You don't have work today. Phew! Okay. Ya still gotta start the day. Hah! Liam is gonna FLIP when you tell him that you have your own designated angel! As you reach under your bed to find your slippers, you- Oh.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Whats this?"</p>
<p>You pull your hand out from under your bed &amp; its... The journals. Damn. You forgot they were under there. Hmm. You wonder...</p>
<p>"NO. I promised I wouldn't!"</p>
<p>You shove the box of journals back under the bed. You shouldn't. Wouldn't. Couldn't. So... Why were you grabbing the journals again? Why were you taking the journal back out of the box? Why were you opening the journal to the page you left on? What were you doing???</p>
<p>Surely one tiny peek won't kill you... Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A A A A A A A A A A H H H H H H H-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY. I need a nap. Once again, a thanks to FillyRika for being a good friend, &amp; encouraging me to write this. Lets see if this becomes a thing or not. Adieu. 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>